Remember Me
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Yaoi: AragornxLegolas] {One-shot} It was the day before Aragorn’s coronation. Legolas muses if their love will last. -Kouichi-


**Remember Me**

_By Yami Meji no Minaraikou_

**Series:** Lord of the Rings  
**Story Type:** One-shot/Song-fic  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Aragorn/Legolas, slight Aragorn/Arwen  
**Full Summary:** It was the day before Aragorn's coronation. Legolas muses if their love will last.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. Except the plot. pouts I grasp the fact that Aragorn is married to Arwen in the movie, but can't a girl dream?

**Warnings:** Told in Legolas's POV. Will be angsty, you have been warned. If you don't want depressing stuff, go away. shooing motion Go on! (But if you're not, read on. ) This did _not_ happen in the movie, so if you went and see it, don't go complaining to me that "Oh, that didn't happen!" or whatever stupid comments. See, it's all in the mind. imagination cloud settles

**Keys to Help You:** "Speaking", 'Thinking', "_Elvish, or just exaggerated manner of speaking_", **_Lyrics_**, **_(Echo of lyrics)_**

**Some Notes Before We Begin:** This is my first Lord of the Rings ficcie, so peeps, please be gentle with the comments and stuff. NOT that I mind constructive criticism, but flames _will_ be ignored, destroyed, or be donated to my Hikari to burn her least favourite character. Okay, on with the story!

_Remember Me_

****

****

****

Sauron was finally defeated.

Yes!

The air was full of triumph…but then again, it would have been hard to avoid doing so.

Minas Tirith was at its best tonight. The people of Gondor rushed around, getting the decorations ready for tomorrow. And here I was, sitting on the windowsill in the room he reserved just for his companions, looking about, musing.

I didn't know when it started, but the emotions washed over me like the gentle tides of the ocean, making me feel light-headed. And that was not something that an Elf often feels.

I wondered at times. About why I was attracted to him. Why does he have such a winning personality? Why does he have figure and mood that radiated his power and strength? Why does he have a positive attitude towards things when all seemed black?

So many questions; and so few of them were answered.

I was left unsatisfied.  
  
**_If life is really like a journey,  
Then you and I, have walked the same road.  
There were times you kept me going,  
And times I helped you carry your load.  
  
_**The day that would seal my fate and bring him happiness was approaching. Much more quickly than I would have liked it.

The door to my room squeaked open, and I knew instantly who it was. There was no doubt who it was that will visit me at this time of the day, save Gimli. But I knew he was somewhere around the kitchen, looking for food.

"Legolas," he whispered softly, footsteps light against the wooden planks.

I leapt from the windowsill sleekly, kneeled before his form, and greeted him. "Good evening, King Elessar."

My eyes remained glued to the ground.

I could hear him wince at my formality. Well, what else would I have said? Aragorn, like a normal friend? No; he was of royalty, and I needed to respect his title. Even if that meant breaking my own heart.

"Legolas, I am not King yet," he tried again, stepping closer, trying to lighten up the situation. I turned back, once more sitting at my original position.

The hesitation was very evident as he paused in mid-step. Quickly making up his mind, he closed to the distance between us and stood behind me, also looking out the window. I could feel his breath on me; that was how close he was. But I would not and should not respond. After all, his coronation is tomorrow, and will be wed to Arwen, the Evenstar, on the same day.

I will have to bear all that pain.

Alone.

I should not be selfish. Really, I should not! But the feeling with his arms around me was so right, and I couldn't bring myself to move. I'd loved to stay within his warm embrace for all eternity, but fate was cruel.

Very cruel.

"No, Aragorn," I murmured, pushing him away from me. I felt hurt radiating from him. And from my heart.  
  
**_But when the sun comes up tomorrow,  
We must go our separate ways.  
So while we have this moment,  
I would like to say…  
  
_**He peered at me, eyes pleading. I felt my resolutions melting away under the vulnerable gaze. My features softened.

"Please, Aragorn, do not look at me like that," I implored, falling back to old habits.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do to distract your attention from my coronation tomorrow?" he grinned mischievously, suddenly tackling me.

You could say I was taken by surprise; but that was somewhat an understatement.

"Aragorn, _what_ in the name of Valar are you trying to do?"

"Spending my last night with my sweetest love I could ever have," he purred, starting to nibble at the tip of my ear.

I have begun to think he found my most sensitive spot through "experience".

"Thank you, Legolas…"

"For what?" I was confused.

"For never using my Elven name…I grew tired of listening to it back at Imladris. Thank you for always using my proper name."

I laughed quietly. This is what he thanked me for?

"You are welcome then, Aragorn."

And I was unaware of all that went around us afterwards. All I remembered afterwards was a night of passion, pushing my dread far behind, letting me sink into a world of blissfulness.

But one thing was certain during this particular commitment – a silent vow:

_"I'll never leave you, Meleth-nin. You have my promise, for all eternity."  
  
_**_Remember to sing, with all of your heart.  
Remember to thank every lucky star.  
Remember (Remember) how lovely the rain can be.  
Remember to walk (walk) with a friend.  
Remember to search for the rainbow's end.  
But most of all, remember me.  
  
_**The sun began to peak out of the mountains. Catching the faintest rays of light, I quickly got out of bed, long before the Man beside me awoke. Quickly grabbing my clothes, I made my way to the bathroom, dressing for the day, before anyone saw us in that _particular_ position.

I slipped out of the room quietly, but that was unnecessary - Elves were quiet enough as they were without any attempt at all. Servants littered the halls every now and then; fleeting shadows danced in every corner in the corners, as it was still considered dark in the realm of Men.

Peering out of one of the windows, many soldiers were still patrolling the seven levels of Minas Tirith. Such loyal men.

Aragorn was very fortunate to have people like that to serve him.

Without any aim in where I was going, I let my body guide me. It turned out I was a little hungry from last night's, ahem, "activities". My stomach grumbled loudly, and that was very rare.

The kitchen maids bowed, letting me free to roam around the kitchen, looking for a type of food to suit my style. My stomach growled again, and I was forced to take the nearest thing to me. It turned out to be an apple.

Not that bad.

"There, now you happy?" I mumbled to my stomach in between bites. "Now clamp up before anyone else hears you."

"Pardon?" Unfortunately, one of the maids heard me. "Did you say something, Sir?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "No, nothing is wrong." And I strode out of the kitchen.

Phew, that was close. "See what kinds of trouble you get me into?" I murmured again to my stomach, and it seemed to settle down.

With a smile, I walked towards the Front Gate, anxious for some more fresh air.  
  
**_We have been through so much together,  
Stormy nights and sunny days.  
We have memories to last forever,  
May we never let them fade away!  
  
_**Aragorn was…singing?

I was mildly surprised as his voice drifted through the air, as he had _never_ sang in public, especially at such an important ceremony.

An Elf behind me nudged me in the ribs, motioning for me to walk. I took a deep breath, steadying myself of what was to come. As the front, I had to make a good impression on everyone – people of Rohan and Gondor, or what was left of them after the battle. And especially for Aragorn.

The scene that unfolded before me at the top of the stairs reminded me of the sea parting. People stood on either side of the cement, smiling cheerfully. Inside me roared a bittersweet tidal wave – how could they be so happy, while my own heart was slowly suffering from grief?

But the world did not revolve just around me, right?

A bitter smile formed the way my lips looked upon stopping in front of Aragorn. No, I should address him as "King Elessar" from now on, since the crown upon his head was now glittering under the setting sun.

As we paused in front of each other, a tranquil feeling settled around us – just the two of us. No one else.

His hand reached for my shoulder, and I found my right hand doing the same. He gripped it, gratitude shone in his eyes. I smiled back, but my emotions were masked beneath my eyes. I refused to let the Man before me know how I felt, especially before his and the Evenstar's marriage.

[1] "Hannon le," he whispered, looking directly into my midnight-sky orbs.

I gave no response save a slight movement of my head to the right. Aragorn followed the movement with his eyes and was met with a veil.

It began to walk towards us, and I saw his eyes gradually widening in surprise with each step the creature took.

It pained me enough yesterday when Lord Elrond assigned me the task – I do not want it to happen again. I silently stepped back from the pair, giving them more space.

He did not even notice my walking away.

His full concentration was all on the veil, which was removed later to reveal the Evenstar.

I could tell his glee was hard to suppress. I chanced a glance at Lord Elrond, and he, like me, forced out a smile for their happiness.

So I was not the only one, now was I?

It took only five seconds for the others to realize how fragile and delicate I really was, beside the tough and warrior-like exterior.

Aragorn had smashed his lips against to those of the Evenstar, kissing with the same passion I recalled from yesterday.

Yet I refused to cry. Elves never cry. Especially for a mortal Man.  
  
**_Sing with all of your heart.  
Remember to thank every lucky star.  
Remember (Remember) how lovely the rain can be.  
Remember to walk (walk) with a friend.  
Remember to search for the rainbow's end.  
But most of all, remember me.  
  
_**The sun hid itself behind the mountains for the second time during my stay in Minas Tirith. I paced my room, waiting desperately for a distraction – anything, anyone! I put up a barrier to stem the tears that threatened to fall.

Ah, the dinner bells.

They were sounds reflecting my being – scattered, lost, and aimless.

I sighed, picked up my feet and with a feeling of great sorrow, went to the dining hall.

Even in my depressed mood the room did not fail to amaze me. Large crystal lights hung from the ceiling, making the room glow brightly. The windows were open, allowing the slight breeze to come on, bringing along a smell of fresh dew of grass. Tables for twelve were set up accordingly. With my keen Elven senses, I heard distant chirping of birds, although it was dark.

Polite conversations lingered here and there amongst the guests, and only occasionally would the Hobbits bring forth a joke, setting the whole room in a laughing fit. I could not help but laugh with them, remembering the times when we were all little; carefree, innocent.

"You look strained, laddie," Gimli the Dwarf said to me, as I reached for a slice of cake. He sat beside me, fixing me with a concerned gaze.

"I am fine, Gimli my friend," I answered with a smile. "Do not worry." I sat back down, eating silently, as that was what I did during almost the whole meal.

The Hobbits seemed to notice as well. "Legolas, you do not have that cheerful aura around you anymore," Frodo observed. "Why did you not rest?"

Definitely, for the second time that day, I caught Aragorn's eye. Some of the blood in my circulation was not functioning properly – I could feel heat in my cheeks again. But I had already sworn I would stop.

I smiled at Frodo. "You know what, maybe I will just take your advice and do so now. Good night to you all." I nodded at my companions in an assuring manner, and went off to bed.

I had not gone for more than ten minutes when someone grabbed my arm, twisting me around to face whoever it was.

Aragorn.

"King Elessar," I greeted curtly, quickly got on my knees, bowing.

He impatiently told me to get up so he could talk to me. Contrary to what he said, I took my time, pondering how this conversation would go.

"Listen, Legolas, about this afternoon…"

Something inside me snapped. I stared at him in the eye coolly. Abandoning his title, his position, I responded casually, "So?"

"I am really, really sorry…"

"Oh, I do not think it will affect me _that_ much."

His eyebrow rose in a questioning gesture. I guessed he did not believe the story as much as I did.

It was a complete lie anyway.

"Legolas," he reached for my hands and held them firmly in his. "I know your heart is suffering. Let me help you."

My eyes blazed. "Help me? _Help_ me!? Aragorn, you are wed to the Evenstar already; you can not 'help me'!"

He seemed to struggle for words. I took his silence as an advantage, and plunged on.

"Do you not know the pain I went through this afternoon? The simple thought of you kissing the Lady Arwen with the same passion you held for me was enough for me to break down right there and then. Why did you lie to me? It would have been better off if we had never met, never seen each other…" I knew I rambled on without any knowing as to what I was going to say, but I was not going to let Aragorn interrupt me.

I could feel the blood in my face once more; though it was not from embarrassment or excitement – rather, from livid anger. The bottled up rage inside me exploded, letting my words fall like molten lava. I did not care whether or not my words stung, hurt, or wounded his very own being, all I cared was to let my feelings out.

It has been inside me for too long.

He stayed silent during my speech. When I paused for breath, he seized the opportunity and went on with his own explanation.

"You do not understand, Legolas…She sacrificed her own immortality to be with me. I could not let her down."

"So I take it I can be replaced? I was just another of your 'toys', standing by for you to hold for solace and comfort?" I asked coldly. My voice took a drastic change, I noticed.

"No, it was n-"

"I am going to bed," I snapped, walking down the halls, leaving Aragorn behind, stunned at what he had just done and said.

I had to get away, away from this horrible nightmare…or else endless tears would fall from my very own eyes.

And Elves _never_ cry.  
  
**_Remember me.  
  
_**I gathered the Elves of Mirkwood and got ready to depart at the break of dawn. I had instructed all the servants and maids to say nothing of my leaving until we were at the borders of Gondor. I knew it was not my place to give instructions, but this was essential.

All night yesterday I stayed up, unable to sleep. I was finally going back home…

Our horses reared and galloped towards the direction of our home, our forest…

My sanctuary from this nightmare.

I looked back once more at Minas Tirith. In the faint rays of sunlight it looked ancient and old.

But also a new beginning.

'Good luck, then, I suppose,' I thought to myself as I hurried to catch up with the rest of my people.   
  
**[Aragorn's POV]  
  
"**Sire, the Mirkwood party has departed," a servant kneeled in front of his King, relaying Legolas' message.

I jumped up quickly from my throne and rushed to the window. There was no sign of horses. I hurried to the guestroom reserved for Legolas. Empty. I checked the stables. Also empty of the Mirkwood horses.

I wrenched the Front Gate free, letting my eyes roam over the deserted plains. I rounded my fury on the servant who told me the news.

"Why did you not tell me the _instant_ they left?"

He whimpered. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, had instructed us to not to leak any information until they were well beyond the borders of Gondor."

I growled, looking at the horizon with pain-stricken eyes.

_'Do you really hate me that much, Legolas?'  
  
**(Remember me…)**_  
  
_Owari  
  
_Authoress Notes: sniffs Hope you guys liked it! (Yes, it's short, I realized that as well) And don't flood the room with tears (if it actually had that big of an effect on all of you --;)! Read and review, minna-san! The reviews mean a lot!  
  
_Elvish Translations:_

[1] "Thank You"


End file.
